


Building bridges

by raven_lore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_lore/pseuds/raven_lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all work together to build bridges across their diversities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building bridges

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the sga_flashfic challenge: Culture Clash challenge.
> 
> A huge thanks to the_green_sheep, _bettina_ and jenlev for their help.

"So, you're implying that I'm useless."

It was not a question, and it was not as resentful as it could have been if the comment had come from someone else in the first place. Elizabeth knew that Rodney had not meant to offend or doubt her professionalism. She knew that he trusted her, the same way he trusted John, and Elizabeth trusted them both.

"That's just stupid. Of course you're not useless. We need you. **Atlantis** needs you," answered Rodney almost immediately, tilting his head slightly.

Even now, with her head lying in his lap and his hand playing absentmindedly with her hair, he was taking their conversation seriously, his tone almost stern. She smiled at him.

"Of course **we** need her," confirmed John, poking her feet playfully with his own.

"Funny." Rodney turned to him with a not-amused glare. "This is me laughing. Not." But then he had to turn away, because a smile was trying to ruin his scowl, one corner of his mouth curving upwards, while he tried to force his lips into a firm line. Not even Rodney could resist a post-coital, more-than-usually-ruffled John Sheppard.

Elizabeth smiled again and poked John back.

"I never said you were useless. We need you to run this place and make sure that everyone will work together without killing each other over stupid things, or wasting their time in useless arguments. We need you to deal with the people of the planets we're going to visit, if we want at least a chance at becoming allies, before they decide to either kill or betray us, and..." he raised his hand to prevent John's attempt at speaking, "no, we don't want to talk about your, or even my, _achievements_ in this field."

Rodney's point and the intensity with which he argued it were nothing new. In truth, they all knew how the discussion would eventually end. It was only a matter of time, and, knowing that it would bring them closer to that moment, Elizabeth decided to provoke him.

"So you need me to keep things smooth and find allies, but none of this is due to potential culture clashes?"

"Culture is not a problem." Rodney stated, this time scowling at her.

At his side John smiled happily at Elizabeth, approving of her game.

"People step on each other's feet, people fight, people do the most utterly stupid things, but not because of culture or supposed culture clashes. Wherever you go, Canada, States, Russia, Pegasus galaxy, it's always the same, old story. People do those things because of their stupidity, inadequacy, greed, power-"

And he would have gone on if John had not effectively shut him up by kissing him. Elizabeth watched as Rodney tried to articulate his argument further for a second or two, before giving into the kiss. **That** was how it always ended, and as always Elizabeth felt her own heartbeat quicken. She thought it was a clear sign of their professionalism that they made it through all those official meetings, arguing and debating, without ever jumping each other.

Rodney had stopped playing with her curls, resting his hand against the base of her head. As he pushed her up towards John and himself, he kept stroking her neck with his thumb, drawing small circles that reverberated inside her. With a deep sigh Elizabeth leant back into the touch, offering a little resistance, and stopped midway to bite softly on one of Rodney's nipples.

Maybe Rodney was right, but even if he was not, she wasn't too worried. Her tongue slipped briefly through her lips and onto Rodney's skin, tasting him, and then, before John had time enough to reach out, she breathed on it.

No, in moments like this she felt sure that whatever culture clash might arise they would find a way to smooth it out.

Rodney's moan and John's sharp intake of breath were all the confirmation she needed.


End file.
